pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Chan
The main protagonist of the Original Pokéumans series, as well as the creator of the Pokeumans community in general. He is a 15-year old Lucario who joined the Pokéumans. He currently resides in Room #448 with his roommates Starr the Lucario and Mike the Ditto. He is the star of every chapter, which is told in his own perspective. Description He is a 5'6 foot tall Lucario. He is a powerful Pokéuman, his ability is Steadfast, and he currently knows the attacks Psychic, Rock Slide, Iron Tail and Aura Sphere. Brandon has a special ability called "Energy Channelling." People with this ability are referred to as "Energy Channellers." He has the ability the absorb the energy around him to further his powers. This sometimes can be used to restore his health. However, his Energy Channelling interferes with his Aura Sphere, which causes it to explode when it is used. Personality Brandon's cheerful, has a Type-B personality and is an overall good person. Lucario is his favorite Pokémon and he is glad to be one. He is usually a shy person and can sometimes doubt his abilities. Even so, he has proven he is a powerful opponent, having defeated strong enemies with the help of his Energy Channelling powers. He also has ADD, which helps his battle reflexes and his impulses. Role In Stories Brandon's story begins with him having a dream about being a Lucario. He wakes up the next morning to discover his hands are now Lucario paws, and gets kidnapped by a Pizza Delivery guy, who was actually a Pokextinction member in disguise. He gets saved by Reggie, and recovers in a hospital bed. He meets Starr and Mike after getting oriented by Asula. He lives among the base, meeting Cameron Taylor, the M.S.N Gang, Sakato, and Spiritus, his dream guardian, who clues Brandon in on his Energy Chanelling. He enters the tournament with his Energy Chanelling abilities and emerges victorious, although raising questions about his battling. When Mindy the Lopunny enters the base, she frames Brandon as a Pokextinction spy, as well as playing a tape that proves Mr. X sent his Nephew Brandon to the base. However, it is later revealed that the tape was altered, and that Mindy is in fact the Pokextinction spy. She escapes with the gemstone files, leading everyone into a panic. He defeats the Elite 4 to become a part of the PRT to retrieve the gemstone files. He and his friends raid the Pokextinction base and return with the files and some of Pokemon some of the characters have relationships with, such as Starr's brother Ryan. Because he is the only one who can use energy channeling in the base, Asula sends him and Reggie collect three of the gemstones. They hit New York city, Splish Splash water park, and a cave to get three gems. He is given a fourth gem after being rescued by Dean. The two return to the base, but Reggie is shot and killed just outside the base. He returns as Brandon's day guardian, who helps him with his grieving. Brandon and his friends use the dimensional gems to enter the Pokemon dimension to warn Arceus of Mr. X's coming, and also to escape the Pokeuman base that started getting raided by Pokextinction lead by the now escaped and still brainwashed Ryan. He arrives at the dimension, pass temple training, and learning about the ten keys needed to unlock Mt. Origin, Arceus's domain, with the help of a Meinshao and Dean, who is suspected of being a future traitor. Brandon fights Dialga, Giratina, and Zekrom to obtain the Time, Distortion, and Yang keys respectively, but is ambushed and captured by Mr. X and betrayed by the Meinshao. He watches as his friends souls are put into capsules and Dean killed, but is rescued by Asula who is later revealed to be Mr. X's sister. They take down the Pokextinction members and flee into the forest. Brandon is told that if he wishes to restore his friends' souls with his energy chanelling, he will need to seek training from the original Energy Chanellers Xerneas and Yveltal. While they study the maps, Mew shows up and greets himself to Brandon, who promptly smacks him and chews him out for leaving the consequences of Mew's choices to innocent people. Mew apologizes for his actions as Brandon fills him in on what happened. He deduces that in order to find Xerneas and Yveltal they'd need to use the teleport gems they used while fighting for the legendary keys, something only Darren the Golurk could make, one of the friends whose soul was put into a capsule. Mew agrees to transform into a Golurk to put Darren's body in, but Brandon is knocked out by the sheer amount of power it took to transfer Darren's soul to Mew. He later wakes up in a cave recovering from the amount of strain his body was put under. Darren, having been transferred to Mew's Golurk body, wakes up wondering what's going on before his eyes turn pink and Mew talks again. Because there are two souls in Mew's body, they are constantly switching control with each other, not knowing what happened while the other soul was in control. Brandon notices that the cave is under attack, and Darren helps to fly them away while Asula gives them time. Brandon gets strange urge to go to a with strange energy inside it. They enter and Brandon finds a Lucarionite, but assumes it's just a fancy crystal with much power in it. He takes a small marble of it and heads outside. However, Andy the Toxicroak, one of Mr. X's elite X Trio member, finds them and captures them. They are taken to a Pokextinction camp where Andy is strapped to a table and is drained of his energy by a strange egg. The stone he took lights up and he becomes a Mega Lucario, but loses his mind and goes berserk. He destroys the camp, kills Pokextinction members, releases the Zygarde cells that were held captive, and presumably even banishes Reggie to the void. As Brandon reverts back to his normal form, he loses consciousness as Darren flies him away. He meets a Zygarde core and take it with him. When they are confronted by Andy and other Pokextinction members, the core becomes a Zygarde 10% and fights them off, taking Andy as hostage. Brandon follows an energy trail and meets Xerneas, who explains the situation and grants Brandon one-half of the power needed to save his friends, the other half needed to be granted by Yveltal, who was in the shape of the strange egg captured by Pokextinction. As Pokextinction members capture Xerneas, Darren flies them away to search for the egg. Known Moves *Psychic *Rock Slide *Iron Tail *Aura Sphere Former Moves * Metal Claw (forgotten in Chapter 5, replaced by Rock Slide) * Force Palm (forgotten in Chapter 10.5, replaced by Psychic) barandonorsomething.png|Brandon, as depicted in the pokéuman poster. Brandon Energy Channelling.jpg|Brandon during the use of his Energy Channelling ability. Category:Characters Category:Original Series